I'd Do Anything
by SISbabyy
Summary: [JH] Set in the 8th season a little twist on what was going on midseason.
1. Keep Yourself Alive

Set during the episode 'Keep Yourself Alive'

A little bit of changes here and there though

Enjoy!

""

Chapter 1 

"C'mon Jackie I'll help you across."

"Ooh no, I am not touching that hand. You burped all day with that thing."

"It's better than falling in."

"Who says I'm going to fall in?"

"Me, if you don't grab my hand."

"Fine."

Jackie grabbed Hyde's hand and she started to walk along the creek. All of a sudden she lost her balance almost falling into the creek before Hyde's grip pulled her up.

"Thanks Steven."

"Yeah uh, no problem."

She felt it. He did too. It was that same spark that they had been longing to find again. But they never did. They couldn't. There was no one else that would ever give that to them. But since he was married, and she claimed she moved on, they had to ignore it.

"So, uh, we should go and look for Donna and Randy." Jackie said.

"Yeah, let's go."

They went in search of Donna and Randy. They found them, making out.

"Hey, hey, hey, hands off each other. It's making me gag." Jackie said.

"Yeah, I don't usually agree with Jackie because well, she's a bitch, but she's right you guys are making me sick with all that making out you're doing."

"Thank you Steven."

"Sure doll."

He said it. He said it and he immediately regretted it. Everyone stared at him waiting for him to lash out and say that he's just drunk or something. But he never did. He just stood there in shock of what just left his mouth. Jackie had a glimmer of hope in her eyes, but immediately washed it away, remembering he was married and that he despised her. Right?

"Okay well you guys we should get going I mean were obviously not going to find that ring so we might as well go home." Donna said.

"You're right. But, were missing someone." Hyde said.

"Wait, where's Fez?" Jackie asked.

Fez just sat there in a cave. All alone and by himself. Luckily, the cave was close by Jackie, Hyde, Donna, and Randy. Fez started singing a song and the gang heard.

"Fez is that you?" Donna asked.

"Fez, Fez where are you?" Jackie asked.

"Down here!" cried Fez.

"Okay Fez, were coming to get you!" Hyde yelled.

Then Hyde turned to Randy.

"Okay, Randy you go down and get Fez."

"Uh, I thought you were going to get him."

"Yeah, see I just said that to make it sound like I was going to down there when I really wasn't."

"Okay, I'll go and get him." Randy said still a little bit confused.

"Be careful, if Fez is down there alone in a dark place, he might think it's okay to take off his pants." Donna said.

"Thanks for the warning." Randy replied.

Randy climbed down and got Fez. He was holding a goldfish. The gang looked confused.

"Uh, Fez what are you doing with that goldfish?" Hyde asked confused.

"Well, you see I got him from the fair and he was the only one with me when I went down in the cave. We had a good conversation." Fez said happily.

"Right, okay let's just go home." Hyde said.

They all left and went back to the Forman's basement.

"I cannot believe that we walked here!" Jackie said frustrated.

"I can't believe that my ears didn't bleed from all of your complaining." Hyde said irritated.

"Oh Hyde, Jackie, you two need to stop fighting just because you are both bitter about your breakup."

"Fez! How could you say that? We have been broken up for a long time now." Jackie said.

"Yeah, were over each other Fez." Hyde added.

"Yeah, I do not believe you." Fez said then walked out of the basement.

"Wait! Fez! I live with you!" Jackie screamed then ran out of the basement too.

After she was gone, Donna broke the ice.

"So, what was up with that?" Donna said laughing a little.

"Fez was being a moron that's what's up with that." Hyde said a little angered.

' Why would Fez bring that up? He always brought that up wherever they were. They could be dating each other and Fez would still talk about how they still liked each other.'

Now Hyde was thinking, and he didn't like to think. He began thinking way too much into this that's what was going on. He and Jackie would never happen again, and both he and Jackie knew it so why couldn't Fez just let it go?

"Well when ever Fez says things he's usually onto something." Donna said suspiciously.

"Well this time he's not. Now I don't want to talk about Jackie anymore." Hyde said getting angrier.

Donna could tell he was reaching steam, so she let it go. She would just talk to Jackie later, knowing that she would spill her guts out on what happened between them today.

"Well, I'm going to work… yeah work." Donna said trying to lie but failing.

"But I thought you didn't work today Donna?" Randy asked.

"Actually, Randy, they called me in today. So I am going to go to work."

"Okay, but can we hang out after work?" Randy asked.

"Sure."

"But Donna, I thought you were on the air all the time now?" Hyde asked, knowing she was trying to lie.

"Okay fine! I'm going out! Now nobody ask me anymore questions!" Donna screamed, then ran out.

Hyde shook his head and silently chuckled to himself.

"She is such a bad liar."


	2. My Fairy King

Thanks for the reviews!

This is Chapter 2 and it's about the time of 'My Fairy King' when Jackie makes a list of the qualities she wants in a man. But it's again, changed around a bit. Oh, and the joke might be lame, but I couldn't really think of anything. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Donna rushed over to Jackie and Fez's apartment. She needed to know what was going on.

"Jackie?"

"In here!" Jackie called from her room.

"Hey, it's Donna." Donna said as Jackie walked out of her room.

"Oh hey Donna what's up?"

"Well I was just wondering what happened between you and Hyde in the woods while Randy and I were…alone."

"Okay ew, and nothing happened. Did he say that something happened?"

"No, but Fez seemed to know quite a bit about it."

"Donna, nothing happened so there is nothing to talk about."

_'This is going to be harder than I thought' Donna thought. 'Something must have happened that made Jackie feel all weird. That only happened one other time. When her and Hyde went through their breakup period. They had both wanted each other but couldn't have each other because of their mistakes. It seemed like it was the same situation now.'_

"Okay, but you know I'm always here when you need to."

"Yeah I know."

"Okay well then I'm going to get going. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay. Bye!"

"Bye."

The next day Jackie was thinking about what Donna said. _'What was she thinking that there was something going on between him and her in the woods that day? I mean yeah that spark_ _was still there just like before but I can't do anything about it.'_ She couldn't keep dreaming about him or waiting for him to divorce Sam. She couldn't, and she wouldn't. So she came to a realization, she needed a boyfriend. A gentleman, someone funny, and definitely someone cute. She wanted him to like ladies shoes too, but she marked that one off because that was going to be hard to find.

"Donna! Okay, I need a boyfriend."

"Jackie why? You are a strong and independent woman who doesn't need a man to be happy."

"Oh you're just saying that because you have a boyfriend you lumberjack."

"Yeah, I do don't I?"

"Ugh, anyway back to me, I made a list of the qualities I want in a guy. So here they are. A gentleman, funny, and cute."

"Wow Jackie, that's a pretty simple list."

"Yeah, well I am a simple woman."

Donna chuckled out a laugh.

"Jackie, you're everything but simple." Donna said.

"Oh Donna you know that's not true!" Jackie said.

Donna gave Jackie a _'think about what you just said'_ look.

"Okay, maybe I am a little complicated but I still want a guy!"

"Okay well lets see who fits that list."

Jackie nodded.

"A gentleman."

Just then Fez walks in and compliments Jackie.

"Thanks Fez." Jackie said.

"Okay, check that one off." Donna said.

"Funny."

"Oh Jackie, I have a joke for you. A man down the street looks at a beautiful women and an ugly women. He takes the ugly woman's hand and kisses it then says "you ugo!"

Jackie then starts laughing. She has always loved jokes about ugly people.

"Okay, check that off too." Donna said to no one in particular.

"Well, that just leaves cute." Donna concluded.

Fez then has whipped cream on his face from spraying it on ice cream but instead it flew on his face.

"Aw Fez, you actually look cute right now." Jackie said smiling.

"Why thank you Jackie. Now if you will excuse me, I have a date with some ice cream." Fez said and then walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

"Okay! Well we found a match! Jackie, your list matches Fez! Congratulations. You win a foreign pervert."

Jackie's face turned into horror.

"What! Fez? No, that can't be right Donna you must have just checked them wrong."

"Nope, the list doesn't lie and the list says you like Fez!"

"No!" Jackie yells and runs into her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Fez asks walking out of his bedroom with whip cream still on his face. He begins wiping the whip cream off of his face.

"Oh she just came to an extremely creepy, but foreign realization."

"Hm, I wonder who that could be about." Fez said genuinely confused and then walked into his room again.

Jackie lay in her bed, thinking. Could Fez really be the one that she was supposed to be with? No, he couldn't be. It was Fez! The creepy, weird, perverted foreign kid. She couldn't have feelings for him. In fact, the only reason she thought she did was because he was taken. Like she could never have him and he would never be pining over her anymore. But it was nothing other than that. She was sure of it but how was she going to explain that to Donna? Oh no Donna. Donna thought that Jackie liked Fez, which meant that she would tell everyone that Jackie did. This was bad.

Jackie marched into the Pinciotti kitchen and yelled for Donna.

"Donna! Donna!"

"Jackie? Why the hell are you screaming?"

"Because I want to prove to you that I do not like Fez!" Jackie proclaimed.

"But Jackie, you do and that's okay."

"Donna just shut up and listen to me okay?"

Donna nodded.

"I have been doing something thinking and I have come to a conclusion."

"And that is…"

"I only like Fez because he is taken!"

"What?" Donna asked now confused.

"Yeah, I realized that I like Fez because he is taken. I only feel attracted to guys that are in relationships already."

"Okay… are you sure that you don't like Fez?" Donna said still a little confused.

"Yes."

"You don't ever want to kiss him? Hold him? Wake up next to him every morning in the same bed?"

"No, I have never wanted to do that in my life with Fez. I still don't so see Donna no feelings for Fez. Haha jokes on you." Jackie said a matter of factly.

"Well there was that one time when you said that he was a good kisser…"

Jackie looked down at her friend in shock.

"Donna! That was like a million years ago when I hadn't kissed Ste…"

"Other men." Jackie finished.

"Right. Well Jackie you're sure that you don't like want to kiss him, hold him, or wake up next to him in the morning. Well I guess that proves it."

"Proves what? That I don't like Fez?"

"No, that you're in denial!"

"What!"

"Jackie, I know you, you are just denying this whole thing. You do this all the time. You always deny what is true."

"Donna that's true but not in this case. I really don't like Fez!"

Just then Hyde walked into the Pinciotti kitchen.

"So I heard you like Fez." Hyde said and then sat down with a beer.

"Where did you hear that?" Jackie said getting angry.

"Donna." Hyde said coolly.

"Donna! How could you?" Jackie said and then stormed out.

"So she really likes Fez then?" Hyde asked curiously trying to hide his hurt.

"Yeah I guess so." Donna said and then took a beer for herself and joined Hyde.

"So how are things with Sam?"

"I told her that we shouldn't be together."

"That was the right choice Hyde."

"I know."

"Were you happy with her?" Donna asked.

"Define, happy. Like crazy wild nights happy or love happy?"

"Love happy."

"I don't know man. I mean we would fight all the time, then make up and then fight again and the cycle would just keep going. It kept me busy."

"So you didn't love her then?"

"Donna, first of all I don't love people, and no I guess I didn't love her."

"Have you ever loved anyone Hyde?"

"Maybe. But it doesn't matter now."

And with that, Hyde walked out of the Pinciotti kitchen getting away before he would have to answer the question of who it was that he loved.

What did you think? R&r please!


	3. I Just Want You To Know

Thank you all that reviewed! I hope you like this story so far. If you don't, then tell me and I won't continue. This is like a filler chapter because the next chapter is based on an episode. I'm trying to make Hyde seem more mature and feel more sure about his feelings through time since the writers didn't in the 8th Season. I hope you like it!

Chapter 3 

Hyde was playing basketball when Jackie strolled in and leaned against the Vista Cruiser.

"So, I heard that you and the stripper broke up."

"Yeah and I heard that you want to hook up with the foreigner."

"Can we not talk about him?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like talking about him."

This was awkward. It was Jackie; she always wanted to talk about everything. And for once, he wanted to talk about her life. Why did she choose now to be all guarded up? He didn't know why he was being so nosey but he just felt like it. He really didn't want her to like Fez. And that confused him.

"Okay then we don't have to talk about him."

"Thanks."

"Yeah well I don't feel like talking about Fez either because whenever someone does, it always leads to candy and porn."

"Yeah well I think he grew out of that stage. Now he just has every single whore in Point Place in our apartment every night."

"You sound a little mad about that."

"I'm not."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They stood in silence and wondered what the other was thinking. They knew each other so well that nobody else could ever read them the way they both read each other. But at this very moment, neither could read each other at all. Everything was foggy, and disoriented. And the only time everything felt right was when they were together.

Jackie was wondering why Steven wanted to know so much and Hyde wanted to know what was bothering Jackie.

"So, uh what was Fez talking about yesterday?" Hyde asked.

"I have no clue. I mean nothing happened between us yesterday and nothing ever will."

Hyde was hurt by her comment. Even though he thought they weren't going to get back together he still didn't want to be reminded of it everyday.

"Right." Hyde said using his Zen.

"You know what Steven? You never told me how you felt about anything. Never have and never will. I think that was one of the reasons we split up. You couldn't tell me how you felt, not even once. You would just go Zen and shut me out. So maybe I do like Fez but the only reason I do is because he talks to me. He doesn't shut me out and he always say's what's on his mind." Jackie said trying to stay calm.

_'Why did I just say that I like Fez? I don't! But when I'm with Steven, I say stupid things. Maybe I said it because I wanted to tell him how I really felt but without actually saying it. Maybe that's what he does too. Maybe I just couldn't see it.'_

"So you do like Fez?" Hyde asked, a little afraid of what was going to happen next.

"I don't know!" Jackie shouted.

"Okay."

"Ugh, that's it Steven. I can't even talk to you anymore!" Jackie yelled and started to walk away.

"Jackie…"

"What Steven?"

"Look, I'm sorry about us. Everything is really screwed up right now and it's hard to talk to each other. It shouldn't be this hard."

"It shouldn't, but it is."

"Jackie…"

"I have to go Steven. Bye."

"Bye." Hyde said once again feeling terrible.

Why couldn't she open up to him anymore? And why was he still having problems talking to her even though she was just trying to be friends? Maybe there was unfinished business between them and until they fixed it, they wouldn't be able to talk to each other normally. Maybe they weren't meant to talk to each other normally. Maybe they weren't meant to be together. But he pushed that thought aside like many others and played basketball by himself.

Donna saw him playing basketball by himself and went over to him.

"Was that Jackie?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Hyde said using his Zen again.

"Well it seems like you guys got in a fight." Donna said suspiciously.

"Yeah, we did. Again."

"What is wrong with you guys? One minute you guys are okay with each other and the next you're ripping each others heads off!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know something happened in the woods that you both are not telling me. But I will find out from one of you."

"Donna, nothing happened in the woods."

"Fine, I'll buy that for now, but you better start confessing soon!" Donna said threateningly and stormed off.

'_Why was everybody talking about me and Jackie? Of course something happened in the woods. I felt something again. Like when we were going out. Like everything fit. Like I was home again. But they don't know that so why do they keep hounding us?' _Hyde thought. He knew the answer, but he was too scared to actually admit it.

I hope I had each person in character. Well I hope you liked it, it was shorter but that's because it was a filler. Please read and review it would make my day! )


	4. We Will Rock You

This chapter is based on the episode 'We Will Rock You'

I promise things will get good soon so please keep reading and reviewing.

Thank you so much for the reviews!

Chapter 4 

Jackie couldn't believe the conversation she just had with Steven. _'Same old Steven'_ she thought. She thought he was finally growing up. _'I guess I believed in him again, and I was let down, again.'_ But after talking to Hyde, Jackie decided that maybe she did like Fez. I mean he was safe, and he wouldn't cheat on her if he really loved her. So she tried to get his attention. She walked into the basement and told Fez about the new record that she bought. The Village People record. Hyde saw it when she brought it in the basement and he immediately wanted to burn it. So, he suggested that they do. Then, Jackie thought it would be a good chance to get Fez and her alone, fighting to keep something key both loved alive. So they went to burn records and Jackie went in search of Fez.

At the bonfire Jackie came up and talked to Hyde.

"Steven, have you seen Fez?"

"No, but I did set him up with a really drunk, slutty girl so he should be… over there making out with her."

"What! How could you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know I was trying to get close to him so you deliberately pushed him away!" Jackie said getting upset.

"Jackie, I did not. Well actually I did because you were trying to defend disco and I hate disco so… yeah I set Fez up."

"Ugh you just don't want me to be happy!" Jackie said and then stormed off.

'_Not true.'_ He thought. _'I want you to be happy with me.'_

Jackie went to go and find Fez, wondering why Steven had steered him away from her. Was it because he didn't want her with Fez? Or was it really because of the disco? She was always questioning her and Steven's moments. Even when he was trying to burn her, she knew it was something more than that. It would just take her a little while to find out what that something was. Fez found Jackie and told her that he should have been with her. He then announced something to everyone.

"Jackie and I are in love!" Fez said not finished.

'_Great.'_ Hyde thought. _"Now she has everything she wants like Fez.'_

"…with disco!" Fez finished.

'_What? Disco? That's who they are in love with?'_ Hyde thought now suddenly relieved.

"What?" Jackie asked surprised.

"We both love disco so I thought I should yell it out." Fez said spreading his arms for a dramatic effect.

"Fez! You just knocked over the torch!" Jackie yelled.

"Well, I did not see that coming."

The crowd cheered except for Jackie and Fez. Later on, Jackie was talking to Donna.

"So he was just being a good friend!" Jackie finished.

"Well, did you want him to mean something more?" Donna asked clearly bored.

"Yes!" Jackie yelled.

Then Jackie looked down at her feet and kicked a pebble.

"Jerk." Jackie mumbled.

"You know who's not a jerk? Randy. You know what Randy is? A man slut!" Donna said suddenly angry.

"Yes Donna we know Randy has slept with a ton of girls, your jealous, blah blah blah." Jackie said irritated.

"Ugh, whatever. Hey what are you looking at bitch!" Donna yelled at stomped over to the girl checking Randy out.

Just then Hyde walked over.

"Hey." Hyde said.

"Hi." Jackie said. She obviously didn't want to talk to him.

"I'm uh, you know, I kinda, you know about setting Fez up." Hyde said trying his best to apologize but still act like a man while doing it.

"I'll take that as an apology. You know you seem to be saying sorry a lot."

"It's because I keep messing up."

Jackie had to laugh. He was actually right. Hyde laughed a little too, but not a lot.

"So, disco finally died huh?"

"Not exactly, I still have my disco collection which could bring disco back all together."

"Hm, I have to remember to raid your room." Hyde said with a smirk.

"Hey." Jackie said and playfully slapped Hyde on the arm.

They were feeling that chemistry again that they always felt when they were together. When it was just the two of them, the world didn't matter. Somehow, all worries were forgotten and they just focused on each other. But since the world was still going on, they were interrupted.

"Okay, we are going home right now because Randy slept with the whole town!" Donna yelled.

"Donna, I swear I didn't do it with all of them." Randy reassured.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Donna yelled.

"Well, does it?"

"No!" Donna yelled and stormed off to the car.

"I should go talk to her and calm her down before she rips the seats out of Steven's car." Jackie said and ran after Donna.

"Yeah, I better go and talk to her and try to explain myself…if that's possible." Randy said and ran to go talk to Donna.

That left Hyde and Fez.

"Oh Hyde why are you so terrible with the ladies?"

"What are you talking about man?"

"Jackie wants you and you have no clue." Fez said shaking his head.

"Man, no she doesn't she wants you."

"She does?" Fez said suddenly getting excited.

"Uh, I don't know." Hyde said trying to cover up what he just said. Jackie would be pissed if she found out that he told Fez. He didn't even know if Jackie really liked Fez or not but either way Fez was now fully convinced that she did.

"Oh yes you do know Hyde. But what you do not know is how you feel about her. You should tell her before it's too late like before I come along and sweep her away!" Fez said.

"Let's GO!" Donna yelled from the car.

"Oh I am just kidding Hyde. But if she does try to kiss me, I will not stop her." Fez said and then walked to the car.

"That won't happen." Hyde whispered assuring himself that he wouldn't let Fez win Jackie over.

Well, that was the 4th chapter. Tell if you liked it! The more you review, the faster the update!


	5. Waiting On The World To Change

This isn't based on any episode.

But enjoy it anyways!

And thank you for the reviews, I really do appreciate them!

Chapter 5 

Chapter Title: 'Waiting On The World To Change'

The next day at Jackie and Fez's apartment, Jackie was thinking about what to do with Fez. She decided that she would make a move on him because she still wasn't sure about Steven. Steven. Why was she even thinking about him? He didn't matter anymore even if Sam is gone. He still stayed married to her and he still hurt her. So she decided that Fez was the right way to go. The safest route.

"Jackie, I'm home."

"Hey Fez. How was work?"

"Well a girl came in today and she requested me so, we ended up making out in the closet."

"Fez! What happened to the dropping women theory?"

After the bonfire when Fez felt bad for leaving Jackie, he swore off women for awhile. He would find the right one and then keep her. But now he was just making out with random people. Jackie was confused.

"Well, you see Jackie, I have needs. And when a boy has needs…"

"Eww! Okay Fez I really don't want to know about your 'needs'." Jackie said now disgusted.

Even if Jackie wanted to be with him, she definitely did not want to talk or know about his 'needs'.

"Okay, okay, how was your day?"

"Well, extremely uneventful. I went over to Donna's but she was with Randy since they made up so I left. They are getting really close."

"Yeah, I caught them making out in Donna's room last night."

"Fez, why were you…you know what nevermind I don't even want to know."

Fez just nodded and went into his bedroom.

'_This was going to be harder than I thought.'_ Jackie thought to herself. So, to take a break from all of these confused feelings, she went to the second place she felt like home, the Forman's.

But, it was not a good time to go there.

Jackie walked in and caught Hyde on the phone.

"No, I don't want you back here. Because. Just because! I don't think it would be right! You're married! No, you are staying with him. Yes. No. Yes. Okay. Bye."

'_He was talking to Sam.'_ Jackie thought. _'At least he didn't want her to come back. That was a good sign right? Ugh! Stop it! Why would I care about a good sign. Were NOT together!'_

Jackie was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even hear Hyde ask her a question.

"Jackie?"

"Oh, uh, sorry what did you say?"

"I asked you what you were doing here."

"Oh, I was just…looking for Donna." Jackie quickly covered up.

"Oh, well she's out with Randy."

"Figures. So, was that Sam you were talking to?"

"Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?" Jackie asked sincerely. She really did want to talk about it.

"There's not much to tell."

"Want to tell me what you can?"

'_Why does she make me feel comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time? She always had that power over me and I hated it. Now I hate it even more that she still does. Eh, what do I have to lose?'_ Hyde thought.

"She wanted to come back, but I told her not to."

"Oh why not? I thought you 'liked her'." Jackie said a little bit irritated at the end.

"She was good, but it would have never worked out."

"Hm, why not? No one was emotionally attached, sounds like your ideal relationship." Jackie said with a sting at the end.

'_Ouch.'_ Hyde thought. _'I guess I deserved that.'_

"That's not what our relationship was." Hyde said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about our relationship."

"Good." Hyde said now getting mad.

"Look, Steven we need to start talking like were friends."

"But, were not."

"You know what? Whatever. I need to go talk to Fez anyways."

"Wait what are you going to talk to Fez about? About how much you looove him?" Hyde said tauntingly.

"Why do you care?" Jackie snapped.

"I don't."

"Okay then. I'm leaving, tell Donna I was looking for her."

"Uh, Jackie?"

"Yeah?"

'I want to tell you not to go and talk to Fez but I can't because all I ever say is 'I don't know' or 'whatever'. I thought I could stop her, but I can't. So why should I even try?' 

"Nothing."

"Okay, see you around Steven."

"Bye."

Jackie walked out of the basement and Hyde went to work.

When Hyde walked into Grooves, Randy was there.

"Hey Randy, I thought you were with Donna man?"

"Oh yeah I saw her we hung out for awhile but Jackie called with an emergency talk so she had to go."

'_I know what that was about. NO! I have to stop thinking about her. She doesn't matter. If she wants to be with Fez then have her with Fez.'_

"Oh."

"So, how long have you liked Jackie?" Randy asked.

"What? I don't like Jackie."

"Yeah, look Hyde everyone knows it except for Jackie."

"Jackie like Fez, not me."

"You don't know that."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it."

"Well if you want to be with her, take it from someone who knows old fashioned things, you have to make the first move."

And with that, Randy walked away leaving Hyde with his thoughts…again.

I know I know I know you guys are probably mad at Hyde and Jackie for not trying to get back together with eachother but I promise I have a reason for it! So please stick with me and this story because I promise it will get good just a few more chapters. And those chapters will be out sooner if you review :)


	6. Today's The Day

Hey everyone. This is a short chapter so I have two more following!

Thank you to everyone that reviewed!

Chapter 6 

In Jackie and Fez's apartment there was Jackie, Donna, and Randy. They were all talking.

"Donna, I just really want Fez to stop dating so many women every night, it's killing me." Jackie whined.

"Jackie, just be grateful that he has women in there."

"Oh Donna he's past that stage now." Jackie said.

"Okay Jackie look, maybe you should just tell him that you want to be with him and see what he says."

"Okay, that's not a bad idea." Jackie said pondering.

_'Do I really want Fez to know? I don't even know if I want to be with him. I mean yeah Fez is safe but what about Steven? Actually, never mind about Steven. I have to tell Fez.'_

"When should I tell him?" Jackie asked, wanting to get this out in the open, fast.

"Well…" Donna was interrupted by the door opening.

"Hey Fez, where's your skank of the day?" Jackie asked irritated.

"Well, you see I am done with women of the day. I am going to women of my life."

"Wait, Fez are you saying that you want to be with one women only?"

"Yes the one night stands are not cutting it anymore." Fez said and then walked into his room.

"Did you hear that Jackie? Fez is a one women type now."

"Yeah, but he's said that before remember?" Jackie reminded.

"Huh, I always thought he was going to be gay." Randy added.

"You know Donna, maybe I should just tell him now before he finds that one person." Jackie said.

"Jackie, I think you should wait awhile. I mean what if he doesn't want to be with one women just yet?" Donna said trying to be sincere. She wanted Jackie to wait for Hyde but she would never tell Jackie that because, well, she didn't even know if Hyde would come around. It was probably a ridiculous thought but for some reason she couldn't shake it.

"But you were just encouraging me to be with him. Oh my god do you think he wont want to be with me?" Jackie said becoming insecure.

"No, no I just think that you should wait awhile before you jump into something this big." Donna reassured. This was not the way she was trying to go.

"Okay, well then maybe I can wait a couple of days until he's sure that he wants to be with one women."

"Sounds great."_'Now I just have to talk to Hyde.'_ Donna thought.

Read on!


	7. Leaving Home Ain't Easy

Half of this is based on 'Leaving Home Ain't Easy' 

But in this, Fez and Jackie don't fight. That's the

Next chapter. So it might get a bit confusing but

I'll try and explain everything more clearly as the chapters

Go on. Thank you!

Chapter 7 

Donna just got back from her house. She just found out that her dad was moving to Florida. Florida! Why? He was content here, with her! He wants her to go with him. She wants to stay here I mean all of her friends are here. Randy offered her to move in with him. She said yes but when she was there, she got claustrophobic. She ran out and Randy ran after her.

"Donna!" Randy called.

"Look Randy, I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"This. Our relationship, I just can't do it Randy."

"Okay, but I'm confused."

"Randy, I want to do something with my life and that's my biggest fear. Not doing anything with my life. And now it's like my nightmare has come true, I'm not doing anything, my dad is moving away, and I miss Eric!" Donna hadn't meant to say the last part.

"Oh. Eric."

"I'm sorry Randy, but I think I still love him. Which sucks because he's in Africa and he broke up with me."

"Oh, I understand. Well, this sucks too." Randy said and walked away.

"I'm sorry Randy, really sorry." Donna whispered to herself.

Donna walked into Grooves to at least save one person's life. She was a wreck, and she was sure Hyde was too. Well, at least he was going to be after he found out that Jackie was going to tell Fez soon.

"Hey Hyde." Donna said as she walked into Grooves.

"Oh hey Donna, What's going on?"

"Really? Like what?"

"Oh, just that FEZ HAS BECOME A ONE WOMEN MAN AND JACKIE IS GOING TO TELL FEZ THAT SHE LIKES HIM!" Donna yelled all in one breath. She didn't even mention what was going on in her life.

Donna hoped that she was getting through to him. He looked hurt.

"Yeah can you believe that J-"

"Fez is a one women guy now!" Hyde said still surprised.

This obviously wasn't the news that he was surprised about. Sure it was world stopping but what he really cared about was that Jackie was about to spill her guts to Fez about how she likes him. He didn't want her to do that.

"So, you don't care about Jackie then?" Donna asked.

"No, man were over." Hyde said more to convince himself.

"You know what Hyde? Grow and face things because one day, it's all going to hit you at once like it did to me today."

"What do you mean like it did to me today?"

"Well, when I went to move into Randy's apartment it all hit me. Eric's gone, my dad is moving, I have no place to go, and…and I miss Eric so much."

"How does that apply to me?"

"Hyde, it applies to you the most. It applies to all of us. Where are we going with our lives? Fez has the salon, Jackie is sweeping, Randy works for you, you own a record store and me, well I'm not doing anything. And it's killing me."

"Okay, so we don't know where were going, I still don't get it."

"I know you don't want to be alone all of your life because you had enough of it when you were younger." Donna said. She knew this was stuck to him.

"Yeah, I know." Hyde said defeated.

"So Hyde, why torture yourself? Why not just finally say what you've wanted to say for so long?"

"I don't need to say anything to anyone Donna. I'm perfectly fine. I will find the right girl when she comes around."

"Well, what if she's not that far?" Donna asked and walked away.

_'I can't tell her. It wouldn't be right. She likes Fez and I hurt her too much. And I've been acting like an ass this past year. Were just so screwed up.'_

At Jackie and Fez's apartment, Fez comes out to talk to Jackie.

"Jackie, I need to talk to you."

"Okay, about what?" Jackie asked. She had a feeling this was going to be big.

"Well, I was thinking about the one person that I have always loved. She was never very clear to me, I thought it was just a little crush, but now I see that it was always something more. Jackie, I love and I want to be with you… like boyfriend and girlfriend." Fez said.

"Oh Fez, this is what I've always wanted to hear!" Jackie said a little excited.

"It is?"

'_Was it? Was it really what I wanted to hear? Well of course I have always wanted to hear the words but form someone else.' _She knew quite well who that someone else was but she couldn't face it enough to let it get to her head.

"Yes, I just…I have to think about it okay Fez?" Jackie said giving him some hope because she wasn't sure herself this was what she wanted.

"Sure Jackie, you just think about it while I am here eating my candy and watching Jilligans Island." (AN I know its not called Jilligan's but that's how Fez says it.)

"Okay Fez, I'll be back later." Jackie said laughing.

"Bye Jackie."

Jackie ran out of the apartment. She didn't really know where she was going. She ran into the Forman's kitchen. They were always there.

"Mr. Forman, I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh crap, more news? I can't wait until we move to Florida."

"Wait what? You're moving to Florida? What about Steven? Where is he going to go?" All these questions were shooting out of her mouth. She didn't even know where they were coming from. It was like a reflex. She had to protect him.

"Well, he will probably move out." Red said.

"Does he know that you're moving?" Jackie asked.

'Why do I care so much? It's Steven! The cheating, mean, liar who wouldn't commit to me! Who cares about what happens to him? … me.'

"No."

"Oh, okay well Mr. Forman-"

"Wait a second, you were just ready to put a foot up someone's ass and now you're happy as a cloud?"

"Yeah. Anyways, I have a problem."

"No, no more problems."

"Oh Red, she needs you're help so talk to her." Kitty said.

"Alright, fine. But if it's longer than a minute, I'm leaving." Red said irritated.

"Okay what if you think you like a person but then they end up liking you back but then you think you might have feelings for a past love?"

"You ask me this question? Why? Wouldn't you want Kitty or even Donna to answer that one for you?"

"Mr. Forman I need it from a man's point of view."

A long pause.

"Why me?" Red yelled again.

"Oh Red you just take that back right now. Jackie I think that you should figure out you're feelings with you're past love before you start a new one."

"Thanks Mrs. Forman." Jackie said and then walked out.


	8. Suddenly I See

Chapter 8 

Jackie walked into her apartment with her answer.

"Fez, I have to tell you something."

"Well if it's not you're answer than I have no intentions of hearing it."

"It is my answer Fez."

"Oh then fire away baby."

"Okay, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship with you Fez. I mean I like you a lot but I realized that it's just like friends. And I just have so many screwed up things going on and I think I am still in love with some one else and I would hate to put you in that."

"Jackie, you would not put me in it, I am already in it!"

"Fez, I care about you a lot but I just can't have a relationship with you. I can only be your friend."

"Because you are still in love with Hyde right?"

"I just…I don't know. Maybe…I think so."

"Okay. Then I need some time to think about how I can get revenge on you!" Fez yelled and then ran into the bathroom.

He came back out, realizing his mistake.

"Sorry, I just got really mad and forgot where I was going." Fez said quietly while walking into his room.

Jackie just shook her head.

Hyde was still at Grooves, finishing up some last minute things when Donna walked in.

"So, I guess you heard."

"Heard what?" Hyde asked.

"That Fez told Jackie that he loved her and then she turned him down because she said her life was just too screwed up right now and that she was still in love with someone else and that she couldn't possibly have a relationship with him. Then he got mad and stormed into the bathroom. Then stormed out of the bathroom and into his bedroom."

'_Jackie is still in love with someone? Maybe it's me. Maybe I still have a chance.'_

"So, Jackie said no, then Fez stormed into the wrong room, and then stormed into the right room and Jackie just then called you?"

"Yeah that's pretty much it."

"Aw man I can't believe I missed that!"

Donna got up and slapped Hyde.

"Hyde! Fez said that he was going to get revenge on her so it's up to you to figure out what revenge he has planned."

"Yeah…what if I don't want to?"

"You have no choice."

"Didn't think so."

Then Donna walked out and left Hyde there, planning on what he was going to say to Fez.

"Hey Fez." Hyde said as he walked into Fez's apartment.

"Hey."

"Jackie here?"

"No, she said she didn't want to stick around because she was afraid that I would put some foreign spell on her."

"Can you really do that?"

"No."

"Okay. Good."

"So what did you come over here for?"

"Well I heard you were planning revenge so I came here to see what you had in mind."

"Well, I was thinking of writing Jackie sucks on a piece of paper and putting it outside of her bedroom door."

"That's all you got Fez? That's it?"

"Yes, what did you have in mind?"

"Well if I was going to pull a prank on Jackie, I would mess with her looks."

"Ooh! Good plan Hyde. I know the perfect thing."

'_Oh no. I didn't mean for him to take my advice. Donna's going to kill me.'_

The next day Hyde went over to Jackie and Fez's apartment. Jackie was showering when he got there.

"So Fez, what did you have in mind?"

"Wait for it…wait for it…now!"

"AHHHHH!" Jackie screamed.

Jackie ran out of the bathroom and in front of Fez. Her hair was dyed green.

"Fez, why would you do that to me!"

"Because you turned me down!"

"Fez, it was for a good reason! I'm in love with someone else!"

Jackie then looked and saw Hyde. She was out of words.

"Not good enough for me!"

Jackie got her words into place quick enough to respond to Fez's answer.

"Fine then, if all you want to do is hurt me, then I'm leaving."

"Fine!" Fez yelled.

Jackie took one last look at Hyde and marched into her room and slammed the door.

Hyde just stood there shocked at what had happened. He felt bad that the whole time he was thinking of how great Jackie looked in that towel green hair or black hair. _'Focus.'_ Hyde told himself. _'I now have proof that Jackie is in love with someone else. After she said it, she looked shocked. Maybe it IS me.'_

"Fez man, that was pretty harsh."

"I know. But it was what I was feeling. I couldn't stop the words!"

"It's okay Fez I'm just saying that you shouldn't have agreed to kick her out. I mean where will she go? Her parents aren't around anymore, the Forman's can't give her a room and Donna is thinking about college."

_'Whoa. Reflex. Where did that come from? I have make sure I think before I say things. Especially around Fez.'_

"But Hyde, you don't even care about her."

"I know."

"Unless…"

"No."

"Maybe…"

"No."

"Possibly…"

"No! I do not like Jackie!"

"Okay Hyde."

A few seconds pass.

"You like her!" Fez yelled and then ran into his room.

'_No, I love her. Now what can I do about that?'_ Hyde pondered. Suddenly he came up with an idea.

That was chapter 8! Tell me what you think. The next chapter is the one you've all been so patient for!


	9. I'd Do Anything

Ok, so this chapter isn't based on any episode

I'm not going to be basing chapters on any episodes for a little while

Hopefully not too long but anyways this is like a songfic-chapter. I just

Couldn't picture this without a song! So enjoy chapter 9! Oh and The 5th Season of That 70s Show comes out today!!

"I'd Do Anything" – by Simple Plan

Chapter 9

_'Another day is going by_

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

Hyde went to go and talk to Jackie. He could maybe, finally make things right. It was now or never.

_'But you're out there_

"Jackie?" Hyde asked as he saw her and Fez's apartment door open, ready for Jackie to move out.

"Who is it?" Jackie asked from her room.

"Hyde." Hyde said starting to get nervous.

_'And I'm here waiting_

Jackie's heart fluttered. '_Steven? What was he doing here! Ugh the one day I look terrible from crying all night he has to be here.' _Jackie thought.

_'And I wrote this letter in my head_

_Cuz so many things were left unsaid_

_But now you're gone_

_And I can't think straight_

"Steven, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I uh, came to see how you were doing with the whole moving out thing."

"Well, it's been pretty rough but I think I'm going to be okay."

"Where are you going to go?"

_'This could be the one last chance to make you understand_

"I don't know." Jackie said and suddenly tears fell from her eyes. She didn't even notice.

_'I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try to make you laugh_

_Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Cuz I know I won't forget you_

"Jackie, are you okay?" Hyde asked getting slightly uncomfortable but he knew this was his last chance.

_'Together we broke all the rules_

_Dreaming of dropping out of school_

"No, I'm not okay. I'm miserable. I'm moving out this apartment. Fez probably hates me, Donna just told me today that she is going to start college, and I still have to idea what I'm going to do!"

_'And leave this place_

_And never come back_

'_So now maybe after all these years_

_If you miss me have no fear_

_I'll be here_

_I'll be waiting_

'_This is what Donna was talking about. It just hit Jackie. I need to help her, I need to do something to show her that she's not alone.'_ Hyde thought.

_'This could be the one last chance to make you understand_

_And I just can't let you leave me once again_

Hyde didn't say anything he just walked over and kissed her.

_'I'd do anything_

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To try and make you laugh_

_Cuz some I can't put you in the past_

Jackie was hesitant at first, but then the spark came and she felt…at home. Her first home. This was her first home, being with Steven. Even when she was living with Fez it never felt like home. Nothing ever really did. Not living with her parents, and even when she lived with Donna it felt like a different kind of home a friendly home. But now, with her and Steven's lips pressed together she finally knew what it felt like. What a home felt like. She knew they still had a lot of talking to do and a lot of issues to resolve but right now all she wanted to do was be with him. Her real home was with Steven and she wasn't about to let him get away.

_'I'd do anything_

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Cuz I know I wont forget you_

When they finally broke apart, Jackie spoke first.

"Steven…"

"Jackie…"

None of them could get any words out. They just lunged at each other kissing each other with so much emotion that his past year has brought. Nothing mattered but them. They both said and felt what they needed to in that kiss and the many kisses that followed.

Back at the Pinciotti house, Donna was sitting in her kitchen with her head in her hands.

_'I close my eyes_

_And all I see is you_

'_I still love Eric. I love him so much and he's in Africa. How could he do that to me? How could I let him?' _Donna was nearly in tears when someone walked through the door. It was Eric.

_'I close my eyes_

_I try to sleep _

_I can't forget you_

"Eric?!" Donna asked surprised and confused, but happy. Her heart stopped and she felt like a kid again. She couldn't think of anything else but her and Eric.

'_Nanana…_

_And I'd do anything for you_

_Nanana…_

"What are you doing here?" Donna asked.

"Donna, I missed you so much. Africa was miserable with out you. It's not worth being away from you for a year. So I came back. I'm staying here too. I want to be with you and I'm so sorry that I left you."

_'I'd do anything_

_Just told hold you in my arms to try and make you laugh_

_Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past_

_I'd do anything_

_Just to fall asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Cuz I know I won't forget you_

Donna was speechless. All she could do or think of was one thing. She lunged at him and kissed him for what seemed like hours. They just stood there in the kitchen holding each other. Neither cared about the world around them, their problems, family, friends, the past, the future. All they cared about was each other. And for once, Donna was okay with that.

_'I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

They broke apart out of breath.

_'There's nothing I won't do_

_I'd do anything_

"Eric, I missed you so much you don't even know. I was with Randy for awhile but I broke it off with him because I still love you. I mean, how could I get over you?"

"You have no idea how good that makes me feel." Eric said then lunged at her. Kissing her again.

_'To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

Donna started laughing and they kissed playfully. Then they both stumbled into Donna's bedroom, feeling at home and feeling complete.

_'Cuz I know I won't forget you_

That was Chapter 9! Tell if you liked it! I hope you guys liked how I finally put them together! Please review!!


	10. Sunday Morning

Thank you all so much for the reviews!

They made me happy :)

Well this is Chapter 10!

Read and Enjoy! Oh, and who got Season 5?! I did!

Chapter 10 

The next morning, at Jackie and Fez's apartment Hyde and Jackie are lying in her bed.

Jackie woke up smiling. Not sure if it was a dream or not, she jumped up at looked at who was next to her.

'_Its Steven…thank God it wasn't just another dream!'_

Jackie rolled on top of Hyde.

"Good Morning Steven." Jackie whispered.

Hyde just grumbled.

"Steven, wake up." Jackie said in a sing song voice and slid beside him.

Just then Hyde, without opening his eyes, pulled Jackie closer to him and kissed her forehead.

"Good Morning Jackie."

She kissed him and started to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Hyde asked with a mischievous grin.

"I was going to make breakfast."

"Oh no you don't." Hyde said with a sly smile and pulled Jackie back in bed.

Jackie laughed and they started kissing.

* * *

In Donna's bedroom, Donna and Eric were laying down looking at the ceiling.

"Donna?" Eric whispered.

"Yeah Eric?" Donna said a little sleepy.

"Did you think about our relationship while I was gone?"

That made Donna sit up.

"All the time actually."

"Even when you were with, who was it?" Eric said purposely not saying Randy's name.

Donna laughed a little.

"Randy, but he never came close to you." Donna said and leaned over and kissed Eric.

"Well of course, there is only one Eric Forman."

"Yeah, a Star Wars loving can't catch a ball…"

"Donna."

"Twitchy, sarcastic…"

"O-okay Donna I think I got it…"

"Sometimes dumb…"

"Donna!"

"But the cutest most loving person that I have ever met. And I know you love me for real Eric. I never doubted that."

"I know. And I'm so glad because I never stopped loving you even when I was in Africa."

"You know, when you broke up with me, I was devastated, then sad, then extremely pissed. But I'm glad that you did because if you didn't we wouldn't be here right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you came because you missed me. I think that if we were still together you would have just figured that I was still here and not doing anything so you could stay in Africa longer. But then you found out that I was with Randy and that got you thinking that maybe I'm not just sitting around doing nothing but that I'm actually out doing a lot. So I'm glad that you came back Eric, because before you walked into my kitchen I was so confused and lost. I didn't know what to do…"

Donna started tearing up so Eric came over and hugged her.

"Donna, I'm just so glad that you didn't really love Randy and I'm so glad that you love me and missed me as much as I missed you. That's all that's important."

Donna just nodded and continued hugging Eric. Then they sat down and both cooked breakfast like a couple again.

* * *

At Jackie and Fez's apartment, Jackie and Hyde were making breakfast too.

Jackie was reading a cookbook on how to make an omelet. Hyde was standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Okay, it says 2 eggs, butter, milk, and two Tbs, whatever that means of salt." Jackie said reading the directions. (**A.N. I do not know how to make an omelet so if I get the ingredients wrong sorry.**)

"Here let me help you."

"Steven Hyde I doubt that you know how to make an omelet or even breakfast." Jackie said with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I've watched Mrs. Forman make breakfast many times."

"Steven, that doesn't mean you know how to do it."

"Just watch."

Hyde then cracks the eggs, and pours in all the necessary ingredients.

"Not bad, huh?" Hyde said shocked at his own self.

"Uh huh." Jackie could just nod because just then she lunged at Hyde, who was at first hesitant, but then kissed her back and carried her.

They retreated to Jackie's bedroom, saving the bowl of ingredients for an omelet, for another time.

* * *

In Donna's kitchen Eric and Donna were eating breakfast together. But, like in past experiences, Eric didn't really like Donna's cooking so he was hesitant to try it.

"Eric, why haven't you touched you're eggs?"

"Uhm, I'm just wondering but are eggs supposed to have tiny shells in them?" Eric asked a little nervously.

"No."

"Okay then that's why I haven't touched my eggs."

"Hey, don't blame me, that was the batch you made."

"Oh. Right." Eric said suddenly remembering.

"You know, we are not good at this housing thing, I mean the last time we spent the night or day together alone, and playing house it's either the food that's bad or we get into a fight."

"Yeah I remember that night. That long, long night." Eric said, still uncomfortable about it.

Donna began to laugh remembering that terrible night. She stared at Eric, who was still embarrassed by the night and smiled at him. Even if he was a strange man, she loved him none the less.

"What are you staring at?"

"You have something on your face." Donna said.

"What? What is it?" Eric asked almost getting frantic.

"Me." Donna said and reached over and kissed him.

* * *

Tell if you liked it! Please review! I'm hoping for at least 8 reviews! ;) 


	11. Bringing It Back Home

Thank you so much for the reviews! They really do mean a lot to me. Okay the rest of my story won't necessarily be about episodes the chapters are just kind of leading up to New Years. But the chapters coming will be when Caroline comes back.

I hope you like this chapter!! Enjoy!

Chapter 11 

In Jackie and Fez's apartment, Hyde and Jackie were snuggled up on the couch watching T.V.

"You know, Fez hasn't been back since yesterday." Jackie said.

"Yeah, I was kind of enjoying it." Hyde said.

Jackie laughed.

"Me too actually."

Just then Fez came barging through the door.

"I spoke too soon." Jackie said and rolled her eyes.

"Guess whose back?" Fez exclaimed.

Jackie and Hyde looked at each other, disinterested.

"Okay fine, I will just tell you then. It's Caroline!"

"What?" Jackie and Hyde both said.

"Yes, she is back and she wants to get back together with me."

"Fez, she was a psycho."

"Yeah Fez she threatened to kill me and Donna. I mean, even Donna was sacred and she's as big as a redwood tree."

"Yes, but she says she is better. Want me to ask her? She's in the hallway."

"Uh, no we were actually just on our way out." Jackie said suddenly getting of the couch to escape the apartment before Caroline came in.

"Yeah we have to go to uh…Grooves because…"

"Because Steven put Leo in charge and we all know how that turned out last time!" Jackie exclaimed and then grabbed Hyde's hand and they ran out together.

"But wait! Why are you two here together in the first place?" Fez called after them. But they were too far ahead to hear him.

* * *

Jackie and Hyde arrived in Grooves. They saw Eric and Donna sitting on the couch.

"Forman?" Hyde asked confused.

"Hyde! My man!" Eric yelled and went over and hugged Hyde.

Hyde hugged shortly, then let go of Eric.

"Are you back from Africa?" Hyde asked still shocked that he was here.

"Actually, no I left Africa."

"You what?"

"Yeah, I couldn't stand being away from all you guys. Especially Donna." Eric said and then looked over at Donna and smiled. She smiled a loving smile back.

"Well Forman, it's good to have you home. We missed you man."

"It feels so good to be home you have no idea."

"Yeah, cuz now you can play with your little Star Wars dolls." Jackie said a little snotty.

"THERE ACTION FIGURES!" Eric yelled and then turned around and saw Jackie.

"Oh, Jackie, I didn't see you there without your hell fire blinding my eyes."

Jackie laughed and walked over to Eric and hugged. Eric hugged back, he actually missed the little devil, that he so called her.

"So, why were you two walking in together?" Donna asked suddenly suspicious but slowly catching on to what was happening.

Jackie and Hyde looked at each other not knowing what to say. They hadn't really discussed telling other people yet. But maybe now would be the best time.

"Oh my god! You two are together aren't you? You two couldn't stay away from each other because you loooove each other!" Donna exclaimed and did a kissy face and hand expressions.

"Get bent." Hyde said. "And yes, we are back together."

"When did this happen?" Eric asked confused. He still wasn't filled in on the whole Sam story with Jackie's feelings for Fez and so on.

"Actually, yesterday." Hyde said.

"Yeah Steven just showed up at my apartment since I'm moving out and he was going to help me unpack. But instead he unpacked me." Jackie said and moved closer to Hyde. He put his arm around her waist.

"Ew! Eric, make the visual go away!" Donna yelled and grabbed onto Eric's arm.

"Shh, Donna it will all be okay once the horrible creepy couple goes away." Eric said in a jokingly voice and started rubbing Donna's arm.

Donna sat back up.

"You know Eric, you really beefed up since you left Africa." Donna said suddenly realizing that Eric had gotten some strength in Africa.

"Yeah well when you hunt your own food, you get some muscles."

"You know, maybe you could uh, show me sometime."

"Sometime like…now?"

"Oh yeah!" Donna yelled and they both got up and ran out the store.

Hyde and Jackie looked at each other.

"And they call us creepy and horrible? Now how am I supposed to get this vision out of my head?"

"I could think of a few ways."Hyde said with a mischievous grin.

Jackie smiled and they too ran out of the store.

* * *

Eric and Donna walked into the Forman kitchen. Kitty still didn't know that Eric was home. Eric was a little nervous about seeing his Mom and Dad after all this time, but he was ready for it.

Kitty was in the kitchen as usual, making lunch.

She didn't even hear the sliding door open.

Eric took Donna's hand and they walked in together.

"Uh, mom?" Eric said quietly.

Kitty turned around and saw Eric. She was so busy with cooking she didn't even realize that it was Eric in the kitchen.

"Oh hi Eric, Donna could you guys help me with…OH MY GOD ERIC!" Kitty screamed finally realizing that it was Eric standing there.

Kitty screamed and ran and latched onto Eric hugging him and planting kisses on his forehead.

"Okay mom, it's good to see you too, mom, MOM!" Eric yelled.

Kitty finally let go of her son and took a good look at him.

"Oh honey you just look so good. I thought for sure you would come back with no clothes and scares from an animal." Kitty said and laughed.

Eric smiled slightly at his mom, secretly enjoying that he was here with her. He missed home. He missed it so much and now he was finally back, with his family and friends where he was supposed to be. Kitty told them to sit down and she would make them lunch. They sat at the table and lunch was served in two seconds flat. They talked all about Africa and why he came back and how happy he was to be here. It wasn't all the Forman's, but her baby was back and Kitty was happy with that.

* * *

That was Chapter 11! Tell me if you liked it! **Please read and review! **I really appreciate it to all those that do! I love you guys! 


	12. Around The Clock

Not based on an episode.

**A/N**: To all of those who reviewed, I love you guys! Your reviews mean so much to me and I really appreciate all of you who give them. Well, this chapter is about how Eric talks to Red for the first time since he's back from Africa. And then a little bit about Jackie, Hyde, and Donna. Enjoy!

Chapter 12 

After lunch, Eric and Donna went to go find Red. He wasn't home when Eric got there, so they had to wait. Red finally walked in and sat down at the kitchen table. Eric came in from the living room and Red looked up. Eric figured that Red was going to be disappointed in him for leaving Africa and not sticking it out like a man, but his dad the dad that he knew for so long that was always bitter and stubborn softened and looked, happy.

"Hi dad." Eric said.

"Eric, what are you doing back?" Red said surprised.

"I left Africa. I missed everyone back here and I decided that family and friends were more important then staying in Africa for a year."

"How are you going to pay for college?" Red asked still shocked.

"I don't know. But I'm going to figure it out I promise."

Red just looked down at his feet.

"Listen, dad, I know you're probably really disappointed in me but I really missed it here and now that I'm back, I feel whole. I feel like I'm finally where I have to be and if you're mad at me for leaving Africa, then I don't care because I finally found myself. So you can punish me, or call me a dumbass, or stick your foot up my ass I don't care because I'm finally happy. I just hope…" Eric said but was cut off by Red talking.

"Eric, I'm not mad at you for leaving Africa."

"You're not?"

"No, I'm proud that you went out there in the first place. I'm mad…I'm mad at myself."

"Why?" Eric asked now confused.

"Well, because I let you go off to Africa because you wanted to go to college. I shouldn't have used your college money on the muffler shop. If I hadn't you wouldn't have had to go to and this whole crappy half of the year would have been prevented." Red said sincerely.

"Wait, did you just say that you had a crappy year without me?"

"I said crappy year. I didn't say it because you weren't here."

Eric looked at his dad still confused.

"There was a stripper in my house, Kitty was going insane, Bob was over more then ever, and the loud one and the foreigner were extra dramatic because they thought they had feelings for each other!" Red yelled.

"Wait, Jackie and Fez were going to go out?"

"Yes. But Eric, I meant what I just said. I'm uh, I'm sorry for spending your college money."

"It's okay Dad…"

"No, it's not okay. Which is why I'm going to help you pay for college. I heard Donna was going to try it so I want you to start with her. I'll work out some payments and you can start in the fall."

"Wow. Thanks Dad, really. I really appreciate it." Eric said sincerely.

"Yeah well don't get used to it because this is for you education. If you screw this up, you're done."

"Thanks Dad." Eric said and walked over to hug Red.

Red hugged Eric back and Eric could have sworn he saw a tear in Red's eye. They then quickly backed away from each other.

"So, have you seen Steven or anyone else?" Red asked and cleared his throat.

"Yeah, actually I saw Hyde and Jackie. Their together now."

"Well good, he was a dumbass for staying with that stripper."

"Yeah, I think he realizes that."

"Red, Eric honey dinners ready! Oh I just love saying Eric again!" Kitty exclaimed.

Red shook his head and Eric smiled. They both walked into the kitchen together.

* * *

At Grooves, Jackie and Hyde were looking through newspapers.

"How about that one?" Jackie asked and pointed to the spot on the newspaper.

"Nah, too girly, how about that one?" Hyde suggested.

"Too small." Jackie replied. "Ooh how about that one? It's big enough, it's both manly and girly and we can afford it. And it's right around here."

"Okay I like that one too." Hyde answered truthfully.

Donna walked in and asked them what they were doing.

"Were just looking at apartments. Were thinking of living together." Jackie said.

"What? Oh my god, Steven Hyde, moving in with Jackie Burkhart? I can't believe it." Donna mocked and laughed.

"Well believe it because it's happening."

"Aww Steven. You're really going to go through with this?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, why not. I can't live in the basement all my life."

"Exactly. Which is why we are going to look at that perfect apartment tomorrow. We are moving in together on 2 conditions, that he doesn't go near strippers or nurses, and he has to let me listen to disco. If he lives by those, I'm fine."

"Were still deciding on that disco one." Hyde said.

"Let me see it." Donna said and reached and grabbed the newspaper.

"Wow, this is really nice. And, almost by Madison. It's only like a 20 minute drive."

"Yeah well we didn't want to lose touch with our friends so we figured if we were close enough to the college, but still be a good distance close to everyone else, it would be perfect." Jackie said.

"Yeah, everything would be perfect except my dad is moving to Florida and Kelso and Brooke aren't here."

"Donna I'm really sorry that your dad is moving to Florida."

"Me too. I'm really going to miss him. But at the same time I'm so angry with him. I mean how could he do that? Get up and pack and stuff?"

"When is he leaving?" Hyde asked.

"In a month. He's leaving after New Years."

"He's putting our house up for sale next week. I don't want our house to be for sale." Donna said almost tearing up. Jackie walked over and hugged Donna. Donna was surprised that Jackie was doing this, considering that Jackie liked to be the one being comforted, not the other way around. But, Donna let it go and lived this special moment.

"Well, my dad is throwing a 'Going Away' party next week too. The same day that he puts the house up for sale he's throwing a big party about it." Donna said suddenly mad again.

"I'm sorry that your dad is being a doofus Donna." Jackie said.

"Thanks." Donna said half smiling. "Oh and guess who's coming to the party?"

"Who?" Hyde and Jackie both asked.

"Kelso." Donna said.

* * *

Yes, Kelso is coming back! Hehe. Well what did you think? Please tell me in your reviews. It's the only way I know what your thinking.

Next Chapter; Red finds out that he has to go to the 'Going Away' party for Bob, and he's not happy. Eric and Donna discuss college, and we finally find out what Kelso has been doing in Chicago!


	13. Lonely No More

So sorry that I didn't update sooner. I hope you guys are still interested in this story. Well I loved the reviews so thank you so much to all that did. Here's Chapter 13 finally. I hope you like it!

We left off last time with the mentioning of Kelso coming back and hearing about Bob's 'Going Away' party.

Chapter 13 

"Wait, Michael's coming back?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah." Donna said.

"For how long?"

"I don't know actually. He didn't tell me. He just said that he had to tell us all something when he got here."

"Ooh! Let's see what could it be…A new child? A new girlfriend?"

Donna laughed.

"Jackie, he's with Brooke now. I don't think he found a new girlfriend."

"Donna, Michael doesn't understand the word relationship. He thinks it means you hang out with a chick and do it with another."

"Well, I guess we will just have to find out at the party."

"Donna man, you'll have to make sure Kelso doesn't do anything stupid like shoot a firework inside of your house. It won't look good for the buyers." Hyde noted.

"Ugh. If only I could convince my Dad on just staying here. I mean why does he have to go? Is it really his 'passion' to be a shrimp salesman?"

"Maybe we could all help you to get Bob to stay. I mean he's like a second father to me. So is Mr. Forman even if he denies it." Jackie said with a pout.

"Yeah, we'll help you try and get Bob to stay." Eric said.

"Now when and how should we plan the attack?" Hyde said pondering.

The gang all looked at each other and thought the same thing.

"Kelso!" They all screamed.

"Our answer is the party and Kelso!" Hyde said.

Everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

In the Forman kitchen, Kitty was talking to Red while he was reading the newspaper.

"Now Red, don't get mad but were going to a 'Going Away' party for Bob next week."

Red slammed his newspaper down and looked at Kitty.

"Kitty no, were moving to Florida soon and I don't want to deal with Bob and his tears before we do."

"Red, we can't move to Florida now. Eric's home!" Kitty said and clapped excitedly.

Red looked slightly disappointed. Kitty walked over to him.

"Oh Red I'm sorry, but I just can't leave Eric right now. I mean he's home for good. We can't just up and leave now."

"It's okay Kitty. You saved me from dealing with Bob and his 'shrimp shack'."

"Then why did you look so upset?"

"Because I know that when we tell Bob, he's going to start crying."

Kitty just laughed and kissed Red on the top of his head. She then pulled him in for a hug.

Just then Eric and Donna came through the kitchen.

"Oh honey were not moving to Florida anymore!" Kitty yelled and hugged Eric.

"Wait, what? Since when were you moving to Florida?" Eric asked confused.

"We were going to move to Florida before with Bob. But then you came home!" Kitty said and hugged and kissed Eric again.

Immediately Eric looked at his Dad, waiting for a 'foot in the ass' or 'dumbass' comment.

"Eric, you're a dumbass, but I'm not going to blame you for us not moving to Florida." Red said.

"Wow Dad. Thanks." Eric said surprised and touched.

"Yeah well, go shovel the snow." Red said now irritated.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Eric said nodding his head as he and Donna walked out the kitchen door to shovel the snow.

* * *

In the Forman driveway, Eric was shoveling the snow and Donna was watching, amused.

"Eric, it's shoveling the snow not lifting 80 pound weights."

"Donna, I got strong, but not this strong."

"Here let me help you."

Donna then walked over and helped Eric shovel.

"You know Donna; we never really talked about college."

"I know." Donna said calmly. She didn't want to rush into anything.

"Well, I think we should." Eric said.

"What else is there to say about it?" Donna asked.

"Oh I don't know…everything." Eric said and threw his hands up in the air.

"Eric, you're going, I'm going. That's it. It's great. Red's finally paying for you to go to college so now we can be together."

"Donna, you're like a million miles away what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just. I don't know really. I mean I don't want to rush into things because right now everything is going so good. But with my Dad leaving and your parents not moving, I just, I wanted to take a break from all of it you know?"

"Yeah, I completely understand."

"Thanks Eric."

"Yeah, no problem…so we can do something that doesn't involve talking but it's enjoyable none the less."

"Brr, I'm cold." Donna said playfully.

"Well, I think we could fix that M'lady." Eric said in a play voice and he and Donna ran into her house.

* * *

Back in Chicago, Kelso and Brooke were taking about going to Point Place next week.

"Okay so Brooke, your okay with us going back?"

"Yeah Michael you proved that you can support me so I don't really need my mom there for money. I mean I love my mom, But I can get some space away from her."

"You're the best wife ever!" Kelso yelled and hugged Brooke. Brooke just smiled and hugged him back.

* * *

Ooh! Kelso and Brooke are married! I'll try and update sooner! Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated! 


End file.
